


Sleep

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Yandere, dr schneeplestein - Freeform, pretty sure sleeping drugs falls under this category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Sleep

“Shhhhh, it’s alright meine geliebte.” Henrik was trying his best to soothe his panicking lover. Surely they were kicking so much because they were excited, right? 

But no matter what he did, they, however, were not calming down. Not in the slightest. In fact, they seemed to be thrashing around even harder. Henrik frowned and forced them down. He got that they were excited, but if they kept this up they were going to hurt themselves!

“I’m sorry that it has to come to this meine geliebte, but,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with god knew what. “I can’t take you to your new home if you hurt yourself.” He quickly pressed into their arm and injected the crap into them. 

Reality finally sinking in, they started crying. This was it, wasn’t it? They were about to be kidnapped and this psycho doctor was going to sell their organs on the black market. 

“Nononono, please don’t cry!” Henrik shoved the syringe back into his pocket and reached forward to wipe their tears. “It’s just a little medicine to help you sleep. I promise meine geliebte that when you wake, you’ll be in your new home.” He kissed their forehead. 

Crying harder, they slowly passed out. 

Giving them a quick kiss on their lips, Henrik carefully lifted them into his arms and carried them out to his car. Oh how he couldn’t wait to show them their new home! 


End file.
